darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay Reports 2010
'Back to Main Wiki ' What this Board is For Aug 07 2010 Discordia This board is for reporting RP from a semi OOC point of view. BAsically whenever you Roleplay, someone will post a brief 12 paragraphs of what went on. This information is so other people know what's going on, and can ask about joining in if it seems interesting. It also helps for knowing what is going on ICly, in case there's a bar fight or battle or something. Post about your RP! All rp! any RP! Private or not! THe players you play with are responsible enough to know what they can/cannot know ICly, and it doesnt have to give ALL The juicy details. Make them seek it out themselves! Play on! Dragon & Chimera RP Aug 07 2010 Shark Just so its out there for others to persue and at least know about it. Shark has spoke to Lifeline about the dragon and Chimera. Stating the danger to neutrals, who have become the prey of both. Though lately there is a rumor going around that Chimera is hunting down an Autobot. Lifeline has offered to be 'live bait' to attract the dragon. Since a number of dragon victims looked charred, Shark is going to have Perceptor, Wheeljack, Jackknife or a combination of these folks to either whip up some flame proof armor or perhaps some sort of spray on paint that is flame retardant. Shark would have informed Prime and probably security about Lifeline offering to be live bait by now. Science! Aug 09 2010 Jackknife Scened with Magnum, I NPCed Wheeljack and Perceptor as well for this scene. Basically discussing what was more feasible to do in regards to either doing flame retardant paint or armor that was able to withstand flame. Decided on the retardant and did some RPed experiments. A stranger approaches Aug 10 2010 Discordia OOC posted late, my bad. This happened the other night. While in a mood to accept audiences, MEGATRON interrupted halfway through to promote some of his men SLIPSTREAM and NITROGEAR both going up a rank for excellent service while STARSCREAM looked on. When that was over, the last visitor of the day, a mech who claimed to be called Doctor FUMIK TZU approached, offering megatron a deal the secret of Nucleon in return for a spark from the Flame of Conquest. MEGATRON declined it, instead demanding the Nucleon with his usual way the end of his cannon, but in a burst of smoke, FUMIK TZU and his men dissapeared entirely. At which point MEgatron closed off audiences for the day to muse upon this. Ninjabot and Dragon Aug 12 2010 Shark Just a note to state that the ninjabots have been busy, lately having entered Iacon to get a bit of the Flame - which did not succeed thanks to the quick work of Optimus Prime, Arcee, Shark, and Hot Rod. Lifeline and Ratchet fixed the damages to all involved. Paint Update Aug 13 2010 Death Jackknife met with Lifeline and arranged for her to get the flame resistant/retardant to be painted upon her and get it dried. It has already been tested and both Perceptor and Wheeljack are certain it will perform as expected with no ill effects to the medic. Lifeline will be reachable by radio when she is needed to lure the dragon out. The dragon will have to beware as the tests for a flame retardant/resistant paint are completed and should be placed upon Lifeline just before the trap that is set for it is situated. Dragons and Dames Aug 14 2010 Discordia Last night, OPTIMUS PRIME led a crew of AUTOBOTS including MAGNUM, ARCEE and JADE to apprehend the dragon that has been rampaging around Cybertron. They found him all right, and to their surprise held a half decent conversation. The dragon himself seemed to have issues understanding what he had done wrong, before departing for parts unknown, and the Autobots returned home to decide what to do about the creature next. Radio convo with Fumik Tzu Aug 27 2010 Megatron Megatron contacted Fumik Tzu, and had Soundwave attempt to trace the signal. Megatron and Fumik agreed to meet for trade of Nucleon with the spark of flame. Megatron also tried to convince Fumik to contract his services to only serve him and the Decepticons. Fumik Plot Aug 30 2010 Death Just to have it up for anyone that was interested. Murusa was abducted by Fumik's ninjas in order to use her as collateral to get Protofire to trade her for a small portion from the Flame of Primus. The ninja that the Autobots captured is presumed to have escaped some time later with a small portion of the Matrix Flame. The ninja known as Slice approached Shred and asked her to trade Nucleon for a spark; the trade occurred with no issues. Fumik now presumably has all he needs to make his Nucleon Vitae. This Is Good News... Aug 31 2010 Discordia In the dark laboratory of his lab, Fumik Tzu had been impatiently awaiting the news of his new Elixir. He had just received it, his ninjas bowed before him, kneeling on the floor. "So the Decepticon Spark was not a Pure one. This is good news. " One ninja lifts his head timidly "Why is it good news, master? " "Because I'm in no condition to receive bad news! I will fine you each a thousand credits!" "But you dont pay us!" Then I shall start paying you in order to fine you! GUARDS" WIth a loud POP, twelve of his elite ninjas appear instantly standing before him. Without moving he growls "You can't fool me with that cheap cinematic trick. Come, we must be off. I will take care of this one PERSONALLY. Bring my throne!" Nobyl Sep 11 2010 Odin The Autobots were the first to the scene to recover the artifact from the skies. Magnum, Ratchet, and Starfire found it to be a stasis pod and opened it. Out stepped the legendary Autobot Hero, Nobyl. In a recent battle against Megatron, he sent the Decepticon emporer fleeing. Nobyl is everything the Autobots hoped for, and hope begins to rise higher... **More Autobot RP in Iacon on Wed 15 Sep at 6pm PST.** Overall Situation Oct 11 2010 Taweret Sorry this has taken so long to post. So far this is what's going on currently. AFAIK the Fumik Tzu song is still being played on the radio waves and the location of his lair isn't exactly known but the Cons know a general location. There are no longer reports about citizens being found ripped apart and left for dead by a wild animals (Chimera and Dragon) though there still reports that citizens are leaving Cybertron to other worlds that they believe are safe. The puzzling reports of different types of machines going on the fritz inside Iacon as well as some areas outside of it were found not to be caused by an EMP type device and scientists remain unable to explain why its happening. These occurances came not too long after Nobyl, a long lost hero, returned to Cybertron in a stasis pod. There was a report that he took on Megatron and beat him down rather badly. The Cons are in possession of Nucleon (courtesy of Fumik Tzu) and are testing it using Empties and volunteers amongst their army. In Cubricon, there is news that Metro-X has returned from a prolonged time in the deepest recesses of the underground. Crystal City is snapping out of its complacent attitudes due to both the Tron Games sending participants to 'Capture the Flag' and the infiltration of Fumik Tzu's cyber ninjas. Citizens that are not native born to Crystal City may find it difficult, but not impossible, to gain entry. The whispered rumors of the Angels Leader Murusa and semi-retired Guardsmech Protofire have officially spread beyond the city. In other news, scientists continue to pour over the data collected when the alien robot Depth met up with his associates to leave Cybetron. There is rumors going about that new and exciting technologies and advances may be cropping up eventually, but what those are is unclear. Astronomers are still watching the spot where the time rift occurred to see if there is another rift in space. Goings On Nov 07 2010 Taweret :The TP 'Sunday Bloody Sunday' occurred a day late, but went very well. Feel free to notice that Hot Rod, Grimlock, and Robustus have gone missing. Please know that there would be reports about abductions going on around the planet. There may also be rumors about who is behind the abductions and what exactly they are doing with the abductees. :Slipstream and Shadowstar are going to look into seeing if there are any radiation infused bits of Nobyl in the area where he exploded as they figured it could be used for a weapon in the future. :Since Megatron's player is gone for another week, the Bots may notice things are quieted down a bit in regards to Con attacks. :There may be some rumors going on about a cult hiding deep in Cybertron and that they have been busy with a large project of some sort. :That's an overview of what has happened/could happen. If you are interested in investigating the rumors then let me know so a scene can be held for you. Also if you have ideas of your own to pitch feel free to do so and I can pass them on to Disco and our TP staffers. Recent RP Stuff Dec 13 2010 Taweret :Let's see now... we have the Ibex herd that numbers in the thousands causing issues. The Autobots have yet to come up with an idea to deal with the situation. The Decepticons, however, are taking advantage of the situation by culling the herd down a bit at a time - harvesting their energon as well as panels from their bodies to utelize in armor or whatever else they may need. :There was ninja answering questions. There are still rumors going around about the mysterious goings on in the lower levels of Cybetron that are connected to what happened during the Sunday Bloody Sunday TP (monster trucks being given victims). There is also talk that the Decepticons may be warming up their time machine again (Tp to be announced in the new year). 'Back to Main Wiki ' Category:Bboards